


Clumsy

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Parkour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever heard of the expression, “If all your friends jumped off a bridge, would you do it, too?” Same concept, although differing applications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> A suggestion for a short one-off that I received on Tumblr several months ago. I'm uploading it here as well.

Sun Wukong adored the adrenaline rush he got from climbing tall trees, jumping rooftops, shimmying ledges, and just general death-defying stunts. Unfortunately, his buddy Neptune didn’t quite share that love, but after meticulous teasing was forced along. It wasn’t necessarily that Sun wanted to ridicule the boy, he just wanted to share something that made him feel so _alive_.

"You ready for this?" Sun asked, eagerly bouncing atop a convenience store. Don’t ask how the two had gotten up there, because it was a long and meticulous process, involving lots of pushing, pulling, and piggy backing.

"Do you really want me to answer?" Neptune responded, obvious annoyance in his tone. He understood that Sun thought this stuff was fun, but he didn’t appreciate being carried along for the ride. Of course, sometimes seeing some of the tricks Sun managed to pull off, paired with the radiant grin that followed made it all worth it.

The monkey dashed forward, pushing with as much force as he could muster off the edge of the building, rotating his body into a graceful front flip. He used his tail as a method of controlling his balance, landing on the building a few feet away with both feet. He instantly whirled around, delivering a bow and a smile to Neptune.

The blue-haired teen’s mood seemed to skyrocket at that very moment, giving Sun a very honest round of applause. Perhaps Neptune felt a tiny raise of nerves from the fact that he was expected to go next, but it could also have something to do with the beautiful smile he had just caught sight of.

"Okay— I _really_ have to do this?”

"C’mon, man! It’s not that bad!" Sun encouraged, one thumb upward.

"Alright, here I come…" Neptune responded, obviously discouraged before he took off running full-speed. He managed to get great distance, but his rotation for his mid-air sideways twist left more to be desired. As he landed, his ankle twisted a bit too far, causing him to fall right over.

"Gah—!" He yelped, clutching at the source of pain.

"Neptune!" Sun rushed over to him, kneeling. He looked at the pain on Neptune’s face, guilt setting in hard. All he had wanted was for Neptune to have a little fun with something new… However, this exhibition of daredevilry came to a close with a displeased Neptune Vasilias being carried around on a smiling Sun Wukong’s back.

After all, Sun could still manage rooftop clearings with an injured buddy held up behind him. Besides, Sun really enjoyed the closeness.

"Hang on tight, bro!"

"You son of a—!"

_Whoosh_.

 


End file.
